Após o Inverno vem a Primavera
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: Passaramse quatro anos após o retorno de Shaoran para Hong Kong, e Sakura sofre com a distância que os separa. Mas o tempo passa e a melancolia do inverno sempre acaba cedendo ao calor da primavera.


Após o Inverno vem a Primavera

Sakura olhava pela janela de sua casa. Ela podia ver as árvores nas ruas ficando carecas. As folhas douradas caíam no chão, anunciando o Inverno que chegava. Mais um ano terminava; mais um ano longe de seu amado Shaoran. Silenciosamente, Sakura derramou uma lágrima. Já tinha se passado quatro anos desde que Shaoran voltara para Hong Kong. No começo, ele mantinha contato sempre; mas de dois anos para cá, tinha parado de telefonar e de escrever, o que deixava Sakura extremamente preocupada e angustiada. O pensamento de que algo pudesse ter acontecido com Shaoran era algo que ela não podia suportar.  
"Dois anos." pensou Sakura. "Para mim parece muito mais."  
Kero observava a garota, sentindo apertar seu coração, mas sabia que não devia dizer nada. Sabia que o que Sakura mais queria no momento era ficar sozinha com suas lembranças.   
Sakura se levantou e sentou na cama. Olhou para o ursinho que Shaoran lhe dera antes de partir, prometendo um dia voltar para ela. Mas o tempo passou, e ele não voltava. Abraçada ao ursinho, Sakura começou a cantar: 

Como ouro caem as folhas ressequidas ao vento  
E com elas se vão os anos além da conta e do tempo.  
Meu amado Shaoran há muito tempo partiu  
Por eras, longos anos, ninguém nunca mais o viu.  
Ó Vento Norte voe por sobre a Morte  
Procure meu amado, traga-me a Boa Sorte.  
Escale Montanhas, cruze Vales  
Viaje o Mundo, percorra os Mares.  
Traga meu Shaoran de volta para mim  
Para que meu sofrimento finalmente tenha fim. 

Sakura adormeceu, ainda abraçada ao ursinho. Acordou na manhã seguinte com Touya gritando para ela ir tomar café. Rapidamente se trocou e desceu as escadas.  
"Bom dia!" disse Touya, estendendo um prato. "Tome, fiz ovos fritos."  
"Bom dia, Touya." disse Sakura. "O que aconteceu com o "monstrenga"?"  
"Acho que você já está grandinha para isso." respondeu seu irmão, com um sorriso. "Afinal, você já tem 16 anos."  
"A mesma idade que a mamãe tinha quando se casou com o papai." disse Sakura pensativa. Touya acenou a cabeça, concordando. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um minuto. Sakura voltou a pensar em Shaoran.   
"Está pensando nele, não está?" perguntou Touya. Sakura confirmou. "Ele vai voltar. Afinal, ele prometeu, não é mesmo?"  
Sakura sorriu. Sabia que seu irmão estava certo. Shaoran jamais tinha lhe faltado com a palavra. Ela tinha que confiar nele. Sakura agradeceu e deu um beijo no rosto do irmão.   
Touya observou Sakura sair e subir novamente as escadas. Não gostava de Shaoran, mas sabia que ele era um bom rapaz, e que Sakura o amava do fundo do coração. Por mais que lhe doesse admitir, ele bem que gostaria que Shaoran voltasse logo.  
"Esse moleque!" resmungou Touya. "Volte logo e pare de fazer minha irmã sofrer!"  
  
Sakura tinha ficado de se encontrar com Tomoyo e Eriol na praça do Rei Pingüim. Eriol tinha voltado da Inglaterra no começo do ano. Um mês depois de se reencontrarem, Tomoyo e Eriol tinha começado a namorar. Sakura achava que os dois formavam um casal perfeito.   
"Que bom que veio, Sakura!" disse Tomoyo.   
Os grupo caminhou até um café que ficava perto da praça. Na Primavera e no Verão, sempre havia mesas e cadeiras do lado de fora, para que as pessoas pudessem se sentar ao ar livre e conversar. Mas agora, o toldo de lona havia sido recolhido, e não havia nada do lado de fora além das folhas amarelas sopradas pelo vento.  
Os três se sentaram, e um rapaz veio atendê-los. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Yukito parado e sorrindo para o grupo.   
"Olá, pessoal!" cumprimentou Yukito animadamente. "O que vão querer?"  
"Três chocolates quentes." respondeu Sakura. A garota já havia se acostumado a encontrar Yukito trabalhando em todo tipo de lugar. Yukito foi preparar o pedido dos três amigos, enquanto Tomoyo perguntava para Sakura se Shaoran havia dado notícias.  
"Não." falou Sakura, desanimada. "Faz dois anos que ele não escreve nem telefona. Temo que algo tenha acontecido."  
"Não se preocupe." disse Eriol, tranqüilizando a garota. "Sei que ele está bem. Mas está se empenhando muito no treinamento."  
"Tem certeza?" perguntou Sakura. Eriol confirmou. "Então o que ele está fazendo agora?"  
Eriol hesitou por um instante. Receava usar seus poderes para resolver qualquer coisa, mas Sakura estava demasiado angustiada, e ele decidiu que era motivo mais que suficiente. Concentrou-se e pôde visualizar Shaoran, seu teimoso descendente, no topo de uma alta montanha, enfrentando lobos.  
"No momento, ele está muito longe de casa." disse Eriol. "Por isso não lhe manda notícias. Ele está treinando duro nas montanhas. Mas tudo está bem."  
Sakura abriu um sorriso, como não se via há muito tempo. Eriol não achou que era necessário contar a parte dos lobos à ela. Tomaram o chocolate quente e caminharam mais um pouco pelo parque. Depois se separaram; Tomoyo e Eriol foram para um lado. Sakura ficou sentada no banco da praça. Ela observou o bonito casal se afastar, abraçados. Como ela gostaria que Shaoran a estivesse abraçando neste exato momento. 

Por colinas e campos voa o Vento Sul  
Escute esta canção e percorra o Céu azul.  
Leva meu coração, até onde meu coração chorar,  
Pois lá encontrará meu Shaoran andando no Luar.  
Ó Vento Sul, percorra o infinito espaço,  
Leva para meu amado esta canção que agora eu faço.  
Transmita a ele meu sofrimento infinito,  
Diz a ele que sem ele eu não existo.  
Meu Pequeno Lobo, volta logo para mim,  
Para que minha angústia finalmente tenha fim. 

Sakura parou de cantar e se levantou para ir embora. Enquanto caminhava pelo parque, sentiu algo fofo raspar de leve em seus cabelos. Ela olhou para cima. Neve! Estava nevando! O primeiro dia de neve deste Inverno. O quarto ano de neve sem Shaoran....  
A garota chegou em casa no fim da tarde. Estivera ocupada fazendo um grande coração na neve com seu nome e o de Shaoran. Estava um pouco mais animada em saber que seu amado estava bem. Depois de tomar um banho, Sakura fez o jantar para sua família. Seu pai foi o primeiro a chegar, e não pôde deixar de notar que sua filha estava mais alegre que nos últimos dias. Isso o tranqüilizou bastante. Algum tempo depois, foi Touya quem chegou. Assim como seu pai, percebeu que Sakura estava mais animada. Após o jantar, Sakura subiu para seu quarto, levando um pedaço generoso de torta de morango para Kero.   
"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntou Kero, notando a súbita elevação no ânimo da garota.  
"Ele está bem, Kero." disse Sakura, sorrindo levemente. "Meu Shaoran está bem. Mas ainda queria que ele estivesse agora comigo."   
Kero observou Sakura se trocar e deitar-se na cama. Não demorou muito para pegar no sono. O Guardião se sentia aliviado em saber que Sakura estava mais feliz. 

O tempo se passou, e logo chegou a época de Natal. Novamente, Sakura encontrou-se com Tomoyo e Eriol no Parque. Novamente eles foram até o café tomar uma xícara de chocolate. O lugar continuava o mesmo, exceto por uma grande faixa com votos de Boas Festas que havia sido colocado na fachada do estabelecimento. Dessa vez, Yukito não foi atendê-los; tinha mudado novamente de emprego.   
"Estive pensando, Sakura." disse Tomoyo. "Será que você e sua família não querem comemorar o Natal lá em casa? Vamos fazer uma grande festa. Até o vovô vai."  
Sakura havia conhecido seu bisavô no ano anterior, quando este decidira fazer uma inesperada visita à casa dos Kinomoto. Ela pensou por um instante e decidiu que iria. Afinal, seria uma ótima oportunidade de juntar as famílias novamente. A mãe de Tomoyo já havia aceitado e perdoado Fujitaka. Haviam se tornado amigos, o que deixava tanto Sakura quanto Tomoyo muito felizes.  
"Pode contar comigo." disse Sakura, sorrindo para amiga. Tomoyo sorriu também. Sakura pensou que realmente estava precisando se distrair um pouco, se divertir, se animar. Afinal, ficar se lamentando e remoendo o passado não traria Shaoran de volta. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era esperar, confiar, amar. Esperaria seu amado o quanto fosse preciso. Confiaria em seu Pequeno Lobo todos os dias de sua vida. E amaria Shaoran até o dia de sua morte.   
Despediram-se logo depois de terminar o chocolate quente. Tomoyo tinha ainda muitas coisas para terminar de preparar até o dia da festa. Eriol estava ajudando. Sakura quis ajudar também, mas Tomoyo insistiu que ela não precisava se preocupar, que ficasse tranqüila e aguardasse o dia da festa.   
Os dias transcorreram, um após o outro, e finalmente a Véspera de Natal chegou. Sakura terminava de se arrumar para a festa. Seu irmão e seu pai faziam o mesmo. Chagaram à mansão Daidouji pontualmente às nove horas, como haviam marcado. Tomoyo, Sonomi, Eriol e Nakuru os recepcionaram alegremente. Sem perder o costume, Nakuru abraçou Touya exageradamente e lhe deu um beijo. Touya não gostou nem um pouco.  
Pouco a pouco, os convidados começaram a chegar. Parentes, amigos, conhecidos. Sakura reconheceu seu bisavô no meio de tanta gente. Pessoas que ela nunca havia visto e que agora descobria fazer parte da família. Conheceu a irmã de sua mãe e um primo.  
A festa estava muito animada. A família de sua mãe era bastante numerosa. Devagar, sua família começou a conversar com a família de sua mãe. Foi reconfortante ver que a família de Nadeshiko havia perdoado seu pai e entendido que ninguém mais no mundo poderia ter feito sua mãe mais feliz.   
A alegria daquela noite era palpável. Tanto, que Sakura sorria, como há muito tempo não se via. Não parara de pensar em Shaoran, mas não estava sofrendo. Muito pelo contrário. Ela desejava que seu Pequeno Lobo estivesse tendo um ótimo Natal junto com sua família.   
O imenso cuco na parede anunciou a meia-noite. Todos se cumprimentaram e se abraçaram, desejando Feliz Natal. Sonomi foi a primeira a falar:  
"Espero que estejam gostando da festa. Em primeiro lugar, gostaria dar as boas vindas à família Kinomoto." todos aplaudiram. Sonomi continuou. "Que esta seja somente a primeira de muitas festas e Natais que passamos juntos. Em segundo lugar, gostaria de agradecer a todos por terem vindo à humilde festa que ofereci."  
Sakura olhou à sua volta e riu. Se isso era o que a mãe de Tomoyo considerava humilde, Sakura gostaria de ver o que ela chamava de luxuoso. Certamente a festa estava longe ser humilde, com todos aqueles enfeites e tudo mais. Pelo menos para Sakura. Ela olhou novamente para a mãe de Tomoyo, que terminava seu discurso.  
"E por último, gostaria de desejar a todos um Feliz Natal e pedir que aproveitem a festa o máximo possível."  
Todos aplaudiram quando Sonomi terminou de falar. Logo em seguida foi a vez do bisavô de Sakura começar um discurso:  
"Primeiramente desejo-lhes um Feliz Natal. Hoje é uma noite muito especial. Hoje é o dia em que duas famílias, dois mundos, voltaram a se unir. Gostaria de cumprimentar o Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto, e pedir-lhe desculpas por tudo o que aconteceu. Gostaria que ele soubesse que o considero um homem de bem, e que fico feliz que minha Nadeshiko o tenha escolhido. Sei que ninguém mais a faria feliz. Sr. Kinomoto, seja bem vindo à nossa família."  
O salão rompeu novamente em aplausos. Por último, o pai de Sakura se levantou para falar:  
"Muito obrigado, Sr. Amamia." agradeceu o professor. "Não sabem como este dia é importante para mim e minha família. Fico grato que tenham nos aceitado. Gostaria de pedir perdão a todos. Nós éramos muito jovens na época, e não fazíamos idéia do sofrimento que causaríamos a todos com nosso casamento. Peço desculpas por todo sofrimento que os fiz passar. Mas deixemos o passado para trás. Que nosso relacionamento só melhore a partir de agora e se prolongue por várias gerações."  
Todos aplaudiram e concordaram. Sakura sorriu. Estava feliz naquela noite. Tomoyo se aproximou da amiga, trazendo um embrulho muito bonito, com laços de fita vermelha e o desenho de um flor de cerejeira no centro.   
"É para você." falou Tomoyo, entregando o presente para Sakura. A garota abriu os delicado pacote e encontrou uma caixa envolvida em veludo. Abriu. Era uma gargantilha de ouro linda, com um pingente em forma de flor de cerejeira, esculpida habilidosamente em um pequenino rubi. A delicadeza da peça era surpreendente. Tanto, que até Sakura ficou com medo de tocar na jóia. Tomoyo pegou a gargantilha e a colocou no pescoço de Sakura. Era incrível como a jóia ornava perfeitamente bem com a garota. Cada detalhe, cada pequeno detalhe parecia combinar-se com o corpo delicado de Sakura, para formar um único ser de beleza inigualável. O pingente tinha o mesmo brilho dos olhos da menina. Junto com a caixa, estava um cartão. Sakura pôde reconhecer a caligrafia caprichosa de Tomoyo:  
  
Querida Sakura,  
  
Gostaria de desejar um Feliz Natal à pessoa mais doce que já conheci. Acredite em seus sonhos, Sakura, pois um dia ele irão se realizar. Basta você ter fé e não desistir jamais.   
  
À minha amiga tão querida,  
Desejo felicidade por toda vida  
  
Com muito carinho,  
Tomoyo  
  
Sakura leu o cartão e sorriu para Tomoyo.  
"Obrigada." foi tudo o que disse. Não havia mais o que dizer. A expressão dos olhos de Sakura já mostravam tudo o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. As duas garotas se abraçaram; Sakura agradecendo por ter uma amiga tão boa como Tomoyo.  
Após a troca de presentes, Sakura foi até o imenso jardim da mansão de Tomoyo. Sentou-se em um banco perto da fonte. A neve caía em pequenos e fofos flocos brancos. Sakura olhou para o céu estrelado. Contemplou a lua, imponente e majestosa, rainha dos céus noturnos, e nela viu refletida a imagem de Shaoran. 

Lua ,imponente e bela dama  
Escuta minha voz que agora clama.  
Abençoe meu Shaoran com teu encanto  
Diz a ele que o amo tanto.  
Bela é tua face, Lua Rainha  
Olhando para ti não me sinto mais sozinha.  
Pois em ti, meu amor posso contemplar  
Meu Pequeno Lobo com luz em seu olhar.  
Agradeço a ti, Linda Dama  
Por ter acendido em mim uma nova chama.  
Chama que vence a escuridão  
E apaga a tristeza do meu coração.  
Esperança agora vou alimentar  
Esperança que um dia meu amor irá voltar. 

Mais um ano havia começado. Em breve, muito em breve, as aulas de Sakura também iriam começar. Ainda fazia muito frio, e toda Tomoeda estava coberta de neve. Naquela tarde, Kero estava comendo um grande pedaço de bolo de morango que o pai de Sakura havia feito. A família Kinomoto tinha saído para um passeio. O Guardião da Lacre tinha ficado em casa, pensando sobre sua mestra e sobre o moleque. Desde que ele tinha partido de volta para Hong-Kong, Sakura nunca mais tinha sido a mesma. Às vezes sentava em um canto, calada e deprimida. Algumas vezes chorava sem qualquer motivo aparente. E embora ela insistisse que não era nada de importante, Kero sabia que ela sentia falta de um certo garoto de cabelos rebeldes e olhos cor de mel, que um dia havia dito que a amava. Sabia que Sakura queria estar perto dele. Não obstante, ela fingia muito bem para todos que nada estava acontecendo e que tudo estava bem. Ela sempre fazia de tudo para manter as aparências. Então Kero parou para pensar e percebeu que Sakura tinha estado mais animada nas últimas semanas. O ânimo da garota tinha se elevado bastante desde que voltara da festa na casa de Tomoyo; uma festa, aliás, que Kero ficou furioso de não poder ir.  
Já tinha anoitecido quando ele ouviu o barulho da fechadura. A família Kinomoto havia retornado. Subitamente, ele escutou um grito. Um grito familiar, que há muito tempo ele não ouvia. Não demorou muito até Sakura entrar correndo no quarto, com uma expressão de felicidade que Kero nunca mais pensou em ver estampada no rosto de sua mestra.  
"É uma carta, Kero!" gritou a menina, girando o pequeno guardião no ar. "É uma carta do Shaoran!"  
Sakura sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e abriu o envelope.   
  
Minha querida Sakura,  
  
Me desculpe por ter passado tanto tempo sem te escrever. Tive que ir para as montanhas para treinar e não tive tempo para te avisar. Espero que não tenha feito você sofrer, pois isso é algo da qual nunca poderia me perdoar.  
(...)Escrevo esta carta para dizer que meu treinamento finalmente acabou, mas que ainda tenho alguns assuntos a tratar por aqui. Me espere só mais alguns meses, meu amor, e em breve, muito em breve, estaremos juntos novamente. Estou com muitas saudades de você, e mal posso esperar para te rever.(...) Meu tempo está acabando e tenho que ir, mas prometo que voltarei a escrever o mais breve possível. Eu te amo.  
  
Do seu Shaoran.  
  
Sakura abraçou a carta fortemente junto ao peito. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Não poderia descrever a alegria que estava sentindo naquele momento. Apenas fechou os olhos e pensou em Shaoran. 

Vento Oeste, escute meu coração  
Veja a alegria contida nesta canção.  
Meu amor finalmente poderei rever  
Minha alma nunca mais irá doer.  
Ó Vento, meu querido amigo  
Sinta a força que carrego comigo.  
Sinta o amor que carrego em meu peito  
Fazer meu caminho se tornar mais perfeito.  
A promessa finalmente irá se cumprir  
E meu amor para meus braços há de vir. 

Naquela semana, todos notaram que Sakura recuperara a alegria de sempre. A alegria e a vitalidade que fazia tantas pessoas se encantarem por ela havia voltado, e seu encantador sorriso estava novamente estampado em seus lábios. Tomoyo estava muito feliz por sua melhor amiga ter recuperado o bom humor e a alegria.  
As semanas passaram num piscar de olhos, e antes que todos esperassem, o período letivo começou. Sakura reencontrou suas amigas, reviu antigos professores. Continuava tendo dificuldades em matemática, mas nos esportes se destacava como ninguém. E como nos outros anos, continuava chamando atenção de todos os rapazes da sala.  
Desde que Sakura havia entrado no colegial, os garotos a cortejavam, e a convidavam para sair. Mas Sakura sempre recusava. Seu coração só tinha espaço para uma pessoa: Shaoran.   
Acabou-se o mês de Fevereiro, e Março também não demorou a passar. Logo, o aniversário de Sakura havia chegado. Ela estava completando 17 anos. Tomoyo ofereceu uma grande festa de presente. Seus amigos estavam todos lá, assim como seus parentes, tanto da parte da família de sua mãe como da família de seu pai.   
Seu bisavô lhe deu um belíssimo vestido de cetim. De seu pai, ganhou um porta jóias esculpido em marfim. Yukito lhe deu um pesado livro sobre culinária francesa que, segundo ele, era um dos melhores livros que já tinha lido. Touya havia lhe comprado uma bonita bola de cristal. Disse que era para ela pôr de enfeite em seu quarto. Sakura estava completamente deslumbrada com todos aqueles presentes. Nunca antes havia ganhado tantas coisas e tão caras.   
Era início de Primavera, e as flores desabrochavam, colorindo uma paisagem antes dominada pelo branco e pelo cinza. Sakura podia ver a Cerejeira do Parque Pingüim ao longe, carregada de pequeninos botões cor-de-rosa.   
Já tinha anoitecido quando decidiram cortar o bolo. Tomoyo tinha feito a massa e o pai de Sakura tinha confeitado. Sakura ofereceu o primeiro pedaço para seu pai, dizendo que ele era o melhor pai do mundo. Em seguida foi a vez de Touya. Sakura o agradeceu por ele sempre se preocupar com ela. O terceiro pedaço foi para Tomoyo. Sakura disse que ela era sua melhor amiga, e agradeceu por todo o apoio que Tomoyo sempre tinha dado a ela nos momentos difíceis de sua vida.   
Eriol tinha passado a festa inteira com um misterioso sorriso no rosto. Somente Tomoyo parecia saber do que se tratava. Já era tarde, e aquele dia 1º de Abril estava terminando, quando Tomoyo disse que o maior presente ainda estava por vir. Sakura não entendeu o que sua amiga tinha tentado lhe dizer. Subitamente, a campainha soou.   
"Quem pode ser agora?" pensou Sakura, correndo até a porta para atendê-la, mas quando girou a maçaneta e viu quem estava parado na sua frente, seu coração parou. Lá, mais lindo do que nunca, estava um rapaz que Sakura conhecia bem. Seus cabelos bagunçados e seu inconfundível e penetrante olhar.   
"Feliz aniversário, meu amor." disse Shaoran, antes de Sakura se jogar no pescoço dele e começar a chorar.  
"Eu senti tanta saudade!" disse Sakura, soluçando entre lágrimas e risos.  
"Eu também senti sua falta." falou Shaoran, cujos olhos também estavam úmidos.   
Todos assistiam ao reencontro dos dois jovens com um sorriso. Tomoyo filmava a tudo, com um brilho nos olhos. Touya estava aliviado, pois finalmente sua irmã deixaria de sofrer, embora estivesse morrendo vontade de esganar Shaoran. Eriol assistia a tudo com seu misterioso sorriso de sempre, como se soubesse há muito tempo que isso aconteceria.   
"Boa noite." cumprimentou o pai de Sakura. "Não vai me apresentar seu namorado, filha?"  
Shaoran e Sakura coraram até a raiz dos cabelos.   
"Papai, este é o Shaoran." falou Sakura.  
"Boa noite, senhor." disse Shaoran, ainda vermelho. O pai de Sakura sorriu. 

Vento Leste que trás a felicidade  
Trouxe meu amor de volta para esta cidade.  
A promessa finalmente se cumpriu  
Após os longos anos que ele partiu.  
Aos Quatro Ventos eu sou grata  
E à Lua, Rainha de Prata.  
Minha vida está completa agora  
Fez-se a mágica neste tempo nesta hora.  
Junto ao meu amor para sempre vou ficar  
Pois junto a ele meu coração sempre vai estar.  


Sakura abraçou Shaoran fortemente. O rapaz sorria como nunca. Nem mesmo Sakura havia imaginado vê-lo sorrir desse jeito. Shaoran tirou uma caixinha do bolso e entregou para Sakura. Eram duas lindas alianças com os nomes dela e de Shaoran escritos na parte de dentro.  
"Para selar nosso compromisso." disse Shaoran, colocando a aliança no dedo da garota. Sakura fez o mesmo. Todos aplaudiram.   
Os dois se olharam, e puderam ver todo o amor que um sentia pelo outro no brilho dos seus olhos. Lentamente seus rostos se aproximaram, até seus lábios se tocarem. Primeiro de leve. Depois, se envolveram num longo e apaixonado beijo, desejando nunca mais se separarem novamente... 

Puxa, este deu trabalho! Demorei mais do que imaginava para terminar este fic, mas fiz algo que sempre gostei: poesia. Acho que combina bem com o texto em prosa. Espero imensamente que tenham gostado, mas como não se pode agradar a todos, críticas são bem vindas. Se tiverem qualquer comentário ou sugestão, me mandem um e-mail Estarei aguardando.  
P.S.: O verso que abre a canção cantada pela Sakura ("E como ouro caem as folhas ao vento") foi retirado do livro "O Senhor dos Anéis Volume 1 - A Sociedade do Anel" escrito por J.R.R. Tolkien.   


Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever.

Namárië

Felipe S. Kai


End file.
